Chieftains dark secret
by Nusje
Summary: Nobody knew it, Chieftain had a dark secret. Nobody knew, until one day…


Nobody knew it, Chieftain had a dark secret. Nobody knew, until one day….Missy was lying on her bed in her quarters at the EBA. It had been a busy day, she had been practicing a new song with the other divas. The results were a lot of acing muscles.

"Foolish of me to try to keep up with Star and Fox, they had done the Anthem a dozen times before, this was my first go..."

"You know what, I'm going for a hot shower."

Unfortunate the quarters had no showers, Missy put her pink robe on and her favorite bunny slippers, she gathered her shower equipment and went to the showers in the hallway.

In the hallway where three showers.

Shower one and two where occupied and shower three had an 'out of order' sign on it.

"Oh no, we should have more than three showers, Missy complained."

Missy tapped on the door of shower one. The door opened and J popped his head out.

"Yes?" he said.

"How long before you are finished?"

Star popped her head out.

"Don't know, maybe an hour?" she said giggling.

"What are you doing over there Star?" Missy asked, she crooked an eyebrow.

Fox popped her head out.

"We are having lot's of fun." she said.

"Do you want to join us?" J winked at Missy.

Missy's glasses slid off her nose, her mouth formed a strange grimace and her eyebrow twitched, her eyes where like small white buttons.

"….no… thank you.. I'll try door number two."

J shrugged

"Suit yourself!"

and with a tempting smile closed the door.

Missy shook her head.

She tapped door nr. 2

"Hey! Who's in there?"

A loud voice said, "I'm busy!"

"Chieftain, is that you?"

"YES!"

He sounded annoyed.

"When will you be done? I will wait."

"15 minutes, NOW GO AWAY!"

Missy looked upset and a drop of sweat was hanging on her head.

Missy didn't want to go back to her quarters, she didn't want one of the other agents steal away her change of a shower. So, she sat on the floor. She played with the ears of her bunny slippers, (she got them from a friend of her that lives in Japan) Suddenly the door of shower 2 swung open and with a loud bang hit the wall, it missed Missy by a centimeter. With a shock Missy pressed her back against the wall and stretched her legs.

Chieftain stepped into the hallway. He was wearing a black robe and his hear was wrapped in a black towel on top of his head. He had a bag hanging on his left arm, probably with shampoo and shower gel in it. He'd put on his slippers and… tripped over Missy's legs.

"AAAAaaargHH!" Chieftain's eyes where as big as saucers when he struck the floor. *SMACK*

"Chieftain, Chieftain, are you alright?"

"What the….MISSY!" he growled angry.

Chieftain got up and dropped his bag. He had a huge red bump on his face and his teeth seemed twice as big as normal. With an angry face he looked at Missy, was that steam coming out of his nose and ears?

Chieftain was ready to lecture Missy big time when she seemed to shrink to half the size she used to be, she had huge kitty eyes with tears in them ready to pop out, and she pouted.

"I!..YOU!..."

He just couldn't do it, he didn't want to make Missy cry.

With a grunt Chieftain turned around and walked quickly to his quarters, slamming the door. Leaving Missy alone. She bended over and with a sight of relief she blew her breath out.

Then she spotted Chieftains bag on the floor.

She picked it up and went into the shower.

Missy hung Chieftains bag on a peg. She did felt very sorry for Chieftain.

"I will return his bag to him when I'm done with my shower."

Missy was enjoying her shower a lot and her muscles finally seemed to relax. She was just washing her hair when someone banged on the door.

"Missy are you in there?!" It was Chieftain.

"Yes I am, what do you want?"

"Do you have my bag?"

"Yes I do, I will give it to you when I'm done."

Chieftain grinded his teeth so loudly that Missy could hear it.

"I want my bag!"

"I'll give it to you when I'm done."

"NO, I want it NOW!!" Chieftain yelled.

"What's so important about your shampoo?" Missy yelled back.

"None of your business! Just give me the bag!"

Missy got really angry, why can't he just wait for a few more minutes.

"You just wait for me to finish or I'll flush your bag!"

"What? N...no, you don't dare." panic sounded in his voice.

"Then you 'll wait?"

Chieftain grunted, "Yes yes, I'll wait."

Missy dressed herself in her pyjamas and put her pink robe on again. She picked up Chieftains bag from the peg and opened the door. She held her arm straight and offered Chieftain his bag, she looked with a 'don't you dare shout on me' face to Chieftain. He grabbed the bag and walked away, but Missy hold the bag to firmly in her hand, so it tore apart.

Out of the torn bag fell two bottles.

"NOOOOooo!" Chieftain screamed, he reached out his hands to catch a bottle. Missy also caught a bottle and looked at the label. 'Hair dye black'

With a shocked expression on his face Chieftain looked at Missy. She glared back at him and stood there as a frozen puppet.

Chieftain grabbed Missy and dragged her into his quarters. He then fell onto his knees and started to cry.

"Please, please, please, don't tell anyone about this!"

Missy seemed to thaw slowly

"…Chieftain…is… your … hair…gray?"

Chieftain cried louder, he grabbed Missy by the knees.

"Yes, yes it is, but don't tell anyone, it's embarrassing!."

Tears where spouting out of his eyes like fountains.

Missy patted Chieftain on his head. She thought it was kind of cute that a big man could be so vulnerable.

"Now, a big strong agent as you should not be crying like this."

She knelt down, wrapped her arms around Chieftain and hugged him.

"There, no more tears."

Chieftain snorted and hugged Missy back.

"You're not making fun of me?"

Missy smiled

"No, I will not make fun of you."

Chieftain sighted in relief. He got up and smiled at Missy.

"I got my first grey hairs when I was at high school, I've dyed it ever since."

"Well, your dark secret is save with me." Missy said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Chieftain walked over to the door to open it for Missy, so she could go back to her own quarters.

J, Starr and Fox where standing with their ears pressed against the door, looking with an 'oops we're busted' expression on their faces when Chieftain opened the door.

"What are you three doing over here?" Chieftain asked loudly.

"Well, we saw you drag Missy into your quarters and we where curious what you where doing" J said, with a smirk on his face.

Missy walked up to the door and looked J daring into his eyes.

"Let's just say that Chieftain and I are going to have lot's of fun."

She winked at J.

J crooked an eyebrow.

"You may not join us."

With an tempting smile Missy closed the door.


End file.
